<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Камешки by Luchiana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405656">Камешки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana'>Luchiana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Melancholy, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Возвращение домой после двух лет отсутствия – это такое счастье! Почему же тогда оно не кажется Лисанне полным?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bickslow/Lisanna Strauss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Камешки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лисанна стояла на берегу и бросала в реку камешки. Бессмысленное занятие, если подумать.</p><p>Сестричка Мира и братик Эльфман были несказанно счастливы ее возращению. И не только они: Нацу и Хэппи, Грей и Эльза, Мастер и Макаи, Леви и Кана, Биска с Альзаком… Да что там, даже Громовержцы встретили ее тепло, хотя она никогда не была с ними особенно близка. Может, отсутствие Лаксаса так на них повлияло… Но все были счастливы видеть ее вновь. И она была счастлива снова обнимать своих настоящих брата и сестру.</p><p>Так почему же ее временами охватывает такая… печаль?</p><p>Камешки летели в воду один за другим, беспокоя гладкое, как отполированная броня, течение. Кусочки грусти, омрачающие радость возвращения.</p><p>Бульк.</p><p>— Эй! Что это ты делаешь?</p><p>— Делаешь! Делаешь! — заплясали вокруг глазастые деревянные бочонки.</p><p>Лисанна коротко оглянулась на присевшего рядом Бикслоу и бросила еще один камешек. Булькнуло в двух местах сразу и Лисанна снова посмотрела на Бикслоу.</p><p>— Да так. Ничего.</p><p>— Хорошее занятие, — ухмыльнулся Громовержец.</p><p>— Занятие! Занятие! — радостно подхватили куклы, выстроившись кругом над водой и завертевшись, как мельничное колесо, разбрасывая вокруг брызги.</p><p>Лисанна на мгновение опешила, а затем рассмеялась. Бикслоу искоса глянул на девушку и откинулся назад, опершись на локти.</p><p>— Так-то лучше.</p><p>Лисанна подумала и села рядом, подтянув колени к груди.</p><p>— Слышала про Лаксаса. Мне кажется, Мастер погорячился.</p><p>Бикслоу молчал, и девушка уже пожалела, что заговорила об этом, как вдруг услышала:</p><p>— По правде, мне уже так не кажется. Лаксас все равно вернется.</p><p>Они еще посидели, не глядя друг на друга и думая о своем.</p><p>— Наша гильдия совсем не изменилась. Ну, не считая Лаксаса, Мистогана и новых членов.</p><p>— Зато в тебе изменения очень даже заметны, — ухмыльнулся Бикслоу, покосившись на грудь девушки.</p><p>— Заметны! Заметны! — захихикали марионетки, зависшие где-то над головами.</p><p>Лисанна вспыхнула:</p><p>— Ах, ты!</p><p>И Бикслоу сам не понял, как очутился в воде.</p><p>— Вот шельма! — скорее удивился, чем рассердился он, стаскивая с головы шлем.</p><p>Вид стоящего по колено в воде Громовержца, с торчащих во все стороны волос которого капала вода, заставил Лисанну звонко рассмеяться. Один из сильнейших магов гильдии был легким взмахом руки повержен малолетней девчонкой.</p><p>Сгибаясь пополам от хохота, Лисанна не заметила, как куклы выстроились позади нее тараном, и сама полетела в воду. Бикслоу уже готовился позлорадствовать, но не рассчитал траекторию полета и во второй раз оказался утопленным в реке малолеткой. Впрочем, пока они барахтались, он успел оценить размер…</p><p>Расфыркавшись на прощание, Лисанна и Бикслоу разошлись по домам.</p><p>Убедить Миру и Эльфи в том, что убивать, как и калечить, Громовержца не стоит, удалось не сразу.</p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Бикслоу шел домой обычной дорогой. Вновь увидев Лисанну на берегу, хотел пройти мимо, но внезапно снова оказался рядом.<p>— Эй, ты чего тут опять?</p><p>— Просто.</p><p>Бульк.</p><p>Бикслоу долго, пристально разглядывал сосредоточенный профиль девушки.</p><p>— Не рада, что вернулась?</p><p>— Нет! — Лисанна повернулась к нему и убежденно повторила, задирая голову: — Нет! Очень рада! Только… — голова опустилась, и Бикслоу отчего-то стало жутко неуютно. — Там ведь… Там ведь тоже Мира и Эльфи, — она всхлипнула и что-то крошечное упало на сухой камень под ногами. — И они тоже заботились обо мне…</p><p>Бикслоу растерянно смотрел на падающие капли, а его куклы словно сочувственно окружили их, пытаясь заглянуть девушке в лицо. Не выдержав женских слез, он в конце концов просто притянул ее к себе и стал неловко поглаживать по плечам.</p><p>— Ты ведь раздвоиться не можешь. И они знают, что ты жива, так?</p><p>Всхлипы постепенно утихли.</p><p>— Пока ты о них помнишь, они с тобой. Пусть и далеко.</p><p>— Как Лаксас? — Лисанна вновь подняла голову и посмотрела на Бикслоу припухшими, окрашенными в золотистый цвет уходящим солнцем глазами.</p><p>— Да, — помедлив, ответит тот. — Как Лаксас.</p><p>Короткие волосы девушки оказались необыкновенно мягкими на ощупь.</p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>На следующий день Бикслоу испытал ощущение дежавю.<p>— Эй, ты опять здесь?</p><p>— Здесь! Здесь! — раздались следом звонкие голосочки.</p><p>Камешек звонко булькнул, пустив рябь по гладкой поверхности воды.</p><p>Лисанна обернулась, и Бикслоу увидел, что она улыбается. Широко ухмыльнулся, высунув язык с печатью гильдии, и заявил:</p><p>— Меня все равно ни за что не переплюнешь!</p><p>С этими словами он подхватил камешек с земли и зашвырнул далеко в реку.</p><p>— Если на колокольню поднимусь, еще дальше заброшу, — фыркнула девушка и пустила по воде «блинчики».</p><p>Бикслоу спустился ниже, к воде, став девушке по плечи:</p><p>— А так?</p><p>— А так? Так? Так? — марионетки выстроились между ними башенкой.</p><p>Пока Лисанна размышляла, Бикслоу засмотрелся на нее и неожиданно для себя потянул к себе за талию. Впрочем, девушка отреагировала мгновенно и тут же отклонилась, отгородившись попавшейся под руки куклой, так, что губы Громовержца впечатались в прохладное лакированное дерево.</p><p>Лисанне вдруг подумалось, что Эльфи придется долго убеждать не трогать Бикслоу, если тот…</p><p>Бикслоу резко отвернулся, а его куклы отлетели подальше в сторону, кружась и беспорядочно сталкиваясь друг с другом. Парень был обескуражен собственным поступком.</p><p>Лисанна, чтобы разрядить атмосферу, набрала целую горсть камешков и стала со всей силы бросать их подальше в реку. Впрочем, до успехов Бикслоу ей было далеко. Тот насмешливо следил за ее попытками, время от времени отпуская ехидные комментарии, которые марионетки с радостью подхватывали.</p><div>
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Следующим вечером Бикслоу даже не удивился. Скорее, даже ждал этой привычной встречи.<p>— Опять тут, — констатировал он. — Не хочешь прогуляться? Там, говорят, какой-то бродячий цирк приехал.</p><p>— Цирк?! — радостно обернулась Лисанна.</p><p>И последний серый камешек с тихим бульканьем канул на дно реки.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>